particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalistani people
The Kalistani people or simply Kalistanis are an ethno-national group who make up the vast majority of the population in the United Republic of Kalistan. Unlike some ethnic groups, Kalistanis cannot be easily grouped together and the primary shared characteristic is the fact that they live within Kalistan. History The Kalistani identity is one which many in Kalistan recognize and embrace. Only a small portion (about nine percent) of people living in Kalistan do not claim to be 'Kalistani', with most of these being first-generation migrants. As a result, it is an extremely broad group. Ancient Composition of the Kalistani People Kalistan is a very multi-ethnic/multi-racial place and has been for a long time. The majority of the people describe their ethnic background as simply "Kaistani" because they are of heavily mixed and very complex descent. This is because Kalistan was originally settled by the Kalli Tribes. (Kalistan is taken from Kaliistantum, "Land of the Kalli Tribes.") To this group long ago various exile groups, refugees, pirates and so forth fled, settled or hid in Kalistan, and were welcomed into and intermarried into the various Kalii tribes. The various tribes themselves also intermarried widely. This continued in various forms, with groups that considered themselves under the loose banner of the tribes and their allies settling both Ananto and the Mainland, until Ananto officially conquered the mainland, creating the political Kalistan as we know it today. Afterwards, Kalistan took in a large number of refugees from Deltaria, Luthori, and Sekwono, and smaller numbers from other places. Ancient Tribal Affiliation which formed the racial and ethnic stock of the Kalistani people are as follows: #Kalkalli: Hindustani Indian: From the original Kalii Tribes #Asali: From the Original Kalii Tribes Divided into : #*Highlands Asali: 80% Dundorfian, 20% Canrillaise #*Eastern Lowlands Asali: 80% Canrillaise 20% Dundorfian #*Western Lowlands Asali: 55% Cajun Canrillaise and Creole Canrillaise, 25% Asali Canrillaise Creole, 10% Dundorfian 10% Egelian #Enlii or Lost Tribes: From the Original Kalii Tribes: 25% Luthorian 25% Kilani 25% Caldorian 25% Draddeg #Duntrekkaans: From the Original Kalii Tribes and some of the ancient other settlers: 50% Darnussian, 10% Skjöld, 10% Kazul, 10% Tela, 10% Sullestian,10% East Dundorfic #Vintalli or Vinnii: From the Original Kallii Tribes and some other ancient settlers:50% Vintallian 50% Kalopian #Mu-Tzi: From the Original Kalii Tribes Divided into the Mu and Tzi, both of which are 66% Kunihito, 34% Indralan #Stazzii or Stadelii: From the Original Kallii Tribes and ancient and later settlers: 50% Rodshyan, 50% various Delic groups #Pensiah: From the Original Kalii Tribes: 50% Egelian 50% native Shinjalan #Fia-Marchan: From the Original Kalii Tribes: Asli. The Tribes were divided into several larger groups, the largest being the Vrassan and Odufar groups, but all of these were made of tribes of various backgrounds. (Though not evenly. For example most Stazzi and Asali were Odufar.) Culture Kalistani culture has been influenced extensively by the various groups who have inhabited the country over the course of history. The term 'cultural quantum' has been coined to reflect the various differing influences on Kalistani culture over time. In this way, the official ethnicity of Kalistan is "Kalistani", though it is made up of various influences, just as spices go into a soup: individually, they have their own flavor, but in various combinations, they create a new flavor. Change one spice, and the flavor of the soup changes. Remove one historical influence from Kalistan, and the character of the Cultural Quantum changes. In such a stew, no group retains an individual characteristic anymore, except among first generation immigrants. Below is listed Kalistan's Cultural Quantum Category:Ethnic groups